


Cherish

by banedario



Series: Alec's first times [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Alec, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Magnus, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banedario/pseuds/banedario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alexander." Magnus stifled out a laugh. "Why aren't you wearing any underpants?" he question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://banedario.tumblr.com/)

Magnus' lips traveled down Alec's neck, rutting against the young shadowhunter's jeans. The soft moans emit from Alec's lips so wonderfully it was music to Magnus' ears, only making him suck rougher against Alec's neck leaving marks, and bites for the world to see the next morning. To let the world see that he's able to cherish Alec this way.

"Magnus." Alec squeaked, pushing his hips up for more friction, more anything.

Magnus pulled away from Alec's neck looking down at him tenderly, letting a small smile curl against his lips. How did Magnus end up with someone so beautiful, so caring as Alec. 

"Oh my dear Alexander. Whatever do you want?" He asked with a smirk forming on his lips. 

Alec flushed a deep red, parting his mouth to find words, but not being able to say a single one. Magnus leaned his head down capturing Alec's lips with his, moving his hands to lace with Alec's, setting them above his head, but to his dismay Alec pulled away, letting out a squeal, finally finding the right words to say. 

"I'm a virgin." He let out, turning his head and closing his eyes flushing with terrible embarrassment.

"Alexander and what's wrong with that?" Magnus replied moving to unlace his hands with Alec's to move his hair to the side from his forehead, before letting out another storm of words. 

"Besides it was quite obvious, dumpling." he added on winking. 

Alec looked panicked, pulling away from Magnus completely, standing up embarrassingly and stumbling over his feet, all whiles looking at Magnus. 

"I-I'm sorry you— you probably want someone with experience. I don't know what I was thinking. I just—." Alec let out stuttering and stumbling over his words, turning to run out the door only to be pulled back towards Magnus. 

"Oh you stupid nephilm." He let out shaking his head slowly. "I don't care that you're not experienced.. I care about what you want and when you want it. so if you don't want to do this—." 

"I want to!" Alec interrupted quickly. "It's just. It's embarrassing, I don't want to let you down." He said dropping his head down before a blush could rise to his cheeks. 

"Hey now, you know you can never let me down Alec. It's almost impossible." Magnus said softly, while settling his hand on Alec's cheek, raising his head to look at him. Alec looked at Magnus with such endearment before leaning forward to kiss him, nipping on his lower lip. Magnus happily opened his mouth slipping his tongue into Alec's, flicking his tongue in an upward movement to reach at the roof of Alec's mouth. 

The shadowhunter let out a low groan, pulling away to whisper to Magnus extremely softly. 

"I want you to be my first Mags." Alec tested out the nickname his heart fluttering with excitement with a tinge of anxiousness. 

Magnus let his hand roam, on Alec's face, stroking his cheek softly before running his fingers through his luscious hair. 

"And I'd love to." 

Leaning forward Magnus slowly captured Alec's lips, enjoying the feeling of Alec's lips on his before slowly sliding his tongue against Alec's lower lip for an entrance, letting his hands travel down to Alec's waist before lacing his fingers through his belt loops, pulling him forward. 

Alec excitingly opened his mouth sticking his own tongue in first before Magnus had the chance to. Magnus slowly turned them around, pushing Alec gently on the bed, keeping his mouth on his. 

They made out for a few more seconds, before Magnus broke the kiss moving his hands to them hem at Alec's shirt, looking at him with permission before removing the item of clothing. 

His lips were swollen and red, but Alec nodded in a daze, allowing Magnus to raise his shirt up, sliding it through Alec's arms and off of his body. 

The warlocks lips travels down his chest gradually raising his hands to touch Alec's nipples before gently rubbing his left nipple, letting his lips graze over his right one. 

Alec's breathed hitched, and Magnus quickly pulled away.

"No— no don't stop now Magnus please." he whined, rutting up against Magnus, revealing his semi-hard. Quickly, he continued the assault on, his nipples pulling away to blow at the wetness of his saliva. 

Alec whimpered arching his back, giving Magnus the opportunity to quickly pull off his shirt, before sliding against Alec, fitting perfectly against his chest. Magnus' arms above Alec's head, slowly grinding down against his crouch, feeling the now hard on Alec was now supporting. 

"Magnus please." he labored out of breath. 

The warlock nodded before sliding down to slowly, unbutton Alec's pants pulling them down, to his surprise seeing Alec's member no underwear worn.

"Alexander." Magnus stifled out a laugh. "Why aren't you wearing any underpants?" he question.

The shadowhunter now blushed a deep red choking on words. 

"Um. I— no comment?" He asked the flush spreading throughout his now naked body. 

Magnus smiled adoringly at the beautiful, handsome, young man below him. 

"Darling. I'm going to try something all very new to you okay?" Alec nodded, quickly and Magnus ducked his head down before wrapping his lips around Alec's now hard cock, sliding his tongue across the silt. 

Alec gasped before letting a swear come out of his mouth. "Fuck! Magnus." trying his best not to choke Magnus wanting more. 

Magnus continued, sliding his head down to take Alec deeper. 

"Magnus, I- I want you. Don't want to end like this." Alec pleaded, Magnus continuing to lick and lap against Alec. 

"P-please.." 

Magnus quickly pulled away making Alec whimper at the loss of warmth, before Magnus flicked his fingers, making the remainder of his clothes disappear, lube and condoms now appearing in his hands. 

He carefully raised Alec's legs resting them on his shoulder before applying a generous amount of lubricant to his fingers, circling around Alec's entrance. 

This causing the younger male to let out a gasp, experimentally moving his hips down to gain access to Magnus' finger. 

"Oh my dear Alexander, careful now don't want to hurt yourself." Magnus quietly explained pressing his finger into his entrance, slowly moving it around Alec. 

"Fuck. Shit Magnus please, please I want. no— need more mags please." 

The warlock complied before, sliding his second finger in, stretching them out to slowly scissor Alec open, knowing without the proper preparation , Alec would be in an extreme amount of pain. 

The shadowhunter squealed before, pushing his head further into the pillow breathing in and out quickly. 

Magnus quickly stopped allowing Alec to get used to the stretching of his walls, before carefully sliding his fingers out to add the third and final finger. 

Alec whimpered now sounding extremely uncomfortable, but Magnus didn't move his fingers he simple stood still waiting for Alec to give him the go. 

"Magnus, if you don't hurry I don't think I'm going to last." Alec explained, his breath labored and panting. But Magnus simply rubbed against the inside of Alec, trying to find that soft spot. 

"Magnus, Magnus please you don't— oh!" he screamed out, Magnus kissing against his neck softly, before sliding his fingers out, moving to grab a condom, before the younger man gripped onto his wrist shaking his head softly. 

"I trust you Mags, I want to feel you." he let out shyly a small blush, heating his cheeks. 

"Alexander are you—."

"Positive."

Magnus, nodded accepting Alec's wishes before, applying a tremendous amount of lube to his now hard cock tugging and sliding his hand against his hard on. 

He slowly pulled Alec's legs up, resting them against his shoulders, lacing his fingers with Alec's and putting their hands above their head in such an intimate way, before slowly sliding his way into Alec, breaching against his walls.

The shadowhunter whimpered, letting a hitched breath escape. 

Once Magnus slid in fully he waited allowing Alec to adjust fully, before slowly pulling out, pressing his lips against Alec's neck, sucking softly while he was pressing back in. 

Alec let out a moan. Not just one but several, encouraging Magnus, to slowly go faster, but not hard. He didn't want to hurt Alec. No scratch that. He never wants to hurt Alec. 

But Alec was now whimpering, and letting a bunch of incoherent words come out.

"Mags.. more.. harder." his breath completely taken away, biting his lip to not let the soft moans slip out. 

The warlock slipped out once again, pulling away from Alec's neck to kiss his lips, before roughly thrusting his hips forward, hitting his prostate instantaneously. 

And, Alec couldn't anymore, the younger male, let out a scream arching his back in the process before coming everywhere, against his own and Magnus' stomach. 

Magnus slowed his movements quickly, snapping his hips in and out slowly, but deeply, before coming himself, crying out Alec's name, his head buried in his neck. breathing in and out softly. His semen leaking out of Alec's hole as Magnus was slowly pulling out of Alec. 

He quickly, snapped his fingers cleaning themselves up, lying down next to Alec and pulling him against his chest nuzzling into his neck. 

"I'm sorry, it didn't last long." Alec mumbled, but Magnus only chuckled quietly. 

"Alexander, you were amazing." he said kissing along Alec's jawline. "Besides you lasted longer than I did my first time."

It was now the shadowhunters time to laugh. And they sat there, cuddled together in each other's arms before Alec whispered. 

"I think I like you, Mags."

"Oh you stupid nephilm."

**Author's Note:**

> \- first fanfic  
> \- first time writing  
> \- not beta  
> \- all mistakes are mind


End file.
